


Missed patrols

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comfort Food, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Fluff, Hibari-typical Violence, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Very mild internalised homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Kyoya is a curious teenager and Tetsuya is hopelessly in love with an oblivious man.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Kusakabe Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Morning patrol

All he hears is the gentle thudding of his own heartbeat and the world beginning to wake up around him.  
The air tastes like home and smells like flowers and grass, which is no surprise, the lawn was cut just yesterday.  
He can feel the uneven ground, the gravel path beneath his shoes and that sensation is accompanied by the warmth radiating from the body near him.  
And when he opens his eyes, his vision is flooded with black, the dark sky and the faint clouds blending together above them.

Kyoya blinks faintly, then he looks to his side, watching the profile of his second in command, Kusakabe Tetsuya, as the taller man stares at the sunrise, captivated and admiring the view, an adoring sparkle in his dark eyes.  
In a way, Kyoya too is captivated by what he sees, as he doesn't get to just look at his partner in crime all too often.  
Even at age 15, Tetsuya is tall and almost frighteningly mature looking. Yet, Kyoya reminds himself, this is the very same person that shrieked rather loudly when a bug happened to crawl on his hand during their picnic last week.

Soon the morning begins to stretch over them, the sun slowly rising and the stars beginning to fade in their spots up in the sky above them. It's still not quite morning yet. And under the cover of the lingering darkness in alleys, herbivores get braver. As well as more stupid. "I'm going to patrol, Tetsu."  
Tetsuya looks at him immediately, startled, his eyes widening in surprise, before he gives Kyoya this... look. It this certain look that makes his dark eyes all warm and soft and his lips tug up in an adoring, happy smile. Its a look Tetsuya often gives him and Kyoya doesn't understand entirely what it means. "Of course, Kyo-san. May I join you?" 

Kyoya furrows his eyebrows, thinking it over for a moment. "No. Go to school at the usual time. I'll meet you there."  
If Tetsuya joined him, he'd just end up being in the way of Kyoya's fun and then Kyoya would have to hit him out of the way again and... He doesn't wanna do that?  
For some reason Kyoya is somewhat unsure of how he feels about beating his second-in-command as of late.  
Tetsuya's smile falters a small bit, but the warmth and happiness is still there, radiating constantly. "I understand. Stay safe, Kyo-san." 

And maybe it's that warm smile that does it, or the fact that they just watched the sunrise together and it reminds him of all those romance novels he's had to confiscate this week, but Kyoya finds his eyes drawn to the taller man's lips for just a moment.  
They look dry and a little chapped, but would they be as soft as those herbivores always describe in those books? Kissing is always such a big deal and that thought honestly gets on his nerves.  
And then Kyoya's nerves make him agitated and he lightly frowns, which just so happens to worry Tetsuya greatly. Understandable, because a frown like that is a foreboding sign of an incoming beating. "Um... Kyo-san, is everything alright-?" 

Kyoya pulls his eyes away from the way Tetsuya's brows crinkle in concern, looking back out over the garden of his mansion. What does kissing feel like? This will bother him all day long... And that won't do. He needs his focus for his patrol... " Tetsu, what is it like to kiss someone?"  
And, understandably, Tetsuya gets flusterd, blushing darkly, fidgeting and looking around nervously. "Uh, Kyo-san I... That's... I've never kissed anyone before... What's brought this question on anyway?" 

Kyoya blinks lightly, then he turns his eyes back to his flushed subordinate. "You haven't kissed anyone before... What about the pineapple girl? Weren't you infatuated with her?"  
Tetsuya blushes as red as a tomato and Kyoya blinks once more. "I... No. Chrome-chan is just a friend. I'm... I don't believe I'm even interested in the opposite sex, honestly..."  
Huh. That's new. Kyoya is curious now. "Then are you infatuated with the same sex? Can someone even do that?" 

Tetsuya is flustered one second, then he looks confused, before frowning and looking somewhat pained. "... Kyo-san, its... Quite common to have romantic and physical interests in both sexes, neither, or either of them. I do happen to be more easily infatuated with men however. Were you... Under the impression you couldn't have an interest in men?"  
Kyoya knows that pained look, Tetsuya tends to look that way when something about the past is brought up between them. It makes Kyoya frown lightly, looking back out over the garden. "I'm aware same sex attraction exists, that's not it. But a romantic interest? That seems strange." 

Tetsuya looks out over the garden for a moment too, sighing softly, before turning back to him and stepping closer. "Kyo-san. Would you be opposed to a man having a romantic interest in you? Does the thought disgust you?"  
Kyoya looks up at his second-in-command calmly, blinking lightly. "Not at all. It seems unlikely anyone would have such an interest in me to begin with. I wouldn't indulge any herbivorous interests of either sex anyway."  
Tetsuya's eyes are warm and gentle again and Kyoya doesn't really understand how that warm look makes a warmth spread through his own stomach. But Tetsu's voice is calm and deep when he leans a bit closer. "May I kiss you, Kyo-san?" 

Kyoya blinks, the warmth spreading to his chest and his face and its not entirely unpleasant. It's a sensation he kind of wants to explore. "I've been curious. Why not."  
And because Tetsuya is frozen in shock, Kyoya has to take the initiative, like he has to so often in life, reaching up and pulling the other down by his collar, crashing their lips together unceremoniously.  
It's a mess. Kyoya doesn't know what he's doing, Tetsuya is flailing with shock and they are both perfectly inexperienced. But Tetsuya's lips are rather soft and he smells faintly of fresh ink, old paper and the chemical scent of his favourite hair gel. 

Kyoya pulls back a moment later, blinking a bit and the warmth on his lips lingers weirdly. "... I'm going for my patrol now. Goodbye, Tetsu."  
He calmly crosses through the garden, just reaching the gate to unlock it when footsteps catch his attention. He turns back around just in time for Tetsuya to grab him by the shoulders and kiss him again, fierce, curious and desperate and somehow it feels like a happy storm was unleashed in Kyoya's chest. 

It doesn't last for even a moment, because Tetsuya just came charging at Hibari Kyoya and his first reaction to any attack is violence.  
And its not at all his fault, but Kyoya still kind of feels bad when he comes to his senses and Tetsuya is knocked out cold on the gravel pathway, bleeding slightly from the open wound on the side of his head. 

And that's the story of how Hibari Kyoya misses out on his early morning patrol, choosing to instead drag one unconscious Kusakabe Tetsuya to the school's infirmary.


	2. Noon Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, so this is a bit of a mess.

After what happened on that morning, things have obviously been extremely awkward. Tetsuya couldn't even look his chairman in the face for the rest of the morning. At the same time, Kyoya seems to be entirely unaffected by what happened, which only made Tetsuya's anxiousness about it even worse.  
Unfortunately, Kyoya isn't as willing to overlook how awkward Tetsuya is acting. Meaning the demonic prefect is observing him. Intensely. Probably trying his best to piece together what Tetsuya was anxious about. Not that Kyoya seemed to understand. To Tetsuya, his beloved chairman just looks... very lost about the matter.

Kyoya also looks inexcusably kissable, sitting there in the Disciplinary Committee's office, behind his desk, on his black swivel chair, looking a little lost, but mostly irritated. And staring at Tetsuya. All the while said second-in-command is struggling to make the usual cup of tea without having several mini heart attacks.  
Noon just arrived, which helps a little bit with the intense stress. Kyo-san also just finished his regular patrol and there were a few herbivores to pick off, so his battlelust was momentarily sated. But that also means this beautiful demon is just radiating an aura of calm, peace and, almost, happiness. And that is doing all kinds of things to Tetsuya's stomach.

Even now, bringing Kyo-san his tea feels like entering a lion's den with a raw steak strapped to his body. Tetsuya is acutely aware of the way Kyoya moves, accepting the offered tea and taking a small sip. This is the moment Tetsuya has to risk a glance at his chairman's expression, to gauge whether or not the tea was satisfactory.  
There is a little crinkle to Kyoya's brow, but he does not seem put of by the taste, since the twinkle of satisfaction did not leave his eyes. That there is a thoughtful frown however. So Tetsuya quietly waits for his judgement. 

However, as often happens, Kyoya doesn't even seem focused on what Tetsuya is worrying about in the first place. "When I dragged you to school today, I didn't take along your bag, did I..."  
Tetsuya gulps down what feels like an entire lung, looking at the surface of the desk instead of the demon before him. Talking won't work when his heart is beating his lungs out of his chest, so he simply gives a nod as a response. Kyoya huffs out a small sigh, almost a hiss, straightening up and leaning over, picking up something from one of his drawers.

Tetsuya just barely suppresses the instinct to leap a few feet backwards when Kyoya holds something out to him then. "Then have this. For today only."  
Tetsuya blinks rapidly, his heart coming to a full on stop as his eyes land upon a very familiar bento box. Wooden, dark red, with black, swirly accents. A piece of carved art filled with a steaming, gourmet level fillet.   
Kyoya is offering him his own lunch. The middle section of the three tiers of his personal bento box, but that fact changes nothing about the way Tetsuya's stomach drops out and he's suddenly in freefall.

Tetsuya doesn't even have the time to stutter a bashful declination. The beginning of a frown has started to tug on Kyoya's lips and Tetsuya's self preservation instincts do still exist, despite what seems to be general consensus. So he does accept the offered food with an easy, 90 degree bow. "Thank you so much, Kyo-san-!"  
Kyoya wves his hand dismissively. "Go and eat up now. You're just delaying your lunch patrol at this point. If you fail to patrol today, I'll bite you to death." 

And there's the familiar glint of steel~! Strangely enough though, Kyoya... Leaves it at that. The demon prefect leaves the threat hanging in the air between them easily. He doesn't act on it in the three seconds it takes Tetsuya to bark out an apology, bust out a salute and haul his ass straight out the door and down to the school yard to quickly have his lunch under the shadow of one of the cherry trees.   
Tetsuya begins to eat his lunch hastily, only shuddering once at the absolutely heavenly taste of the meal.

A dark blush chases over his cheeks when he remembers why it tastes this great. Kyoya doesn't trust herbivores. He doesn't even trust their own cooks. Kyoya cooks his own meals, all of them. This one too. And Kyoya is a perfectionist in many things. The blush gets so intense Tetsuya almost feels a little lightheaded.  
The mental imagery of Kyo-san in a frilly apron and little else is entirely uncalled for and Tetsuya flails briefly to disperse the perverse image. They don't even have that kind of apron-?! In place of that image, a familiar one comes to mind. Because Tetsuya has seen Kyoya cook often enough for it to be burned into his memory. 

A plain white apron, a checkered handkerchief around unruly, raven hair, relaxed, almost rhythmic movements and, most importantly, a happy, peaceful little smile on pale lips. Tetsuya finds himself blushing all over again, but this time for a completely different reason. And his heart resumes its daily 24 hour race.   
He is so shamelessly lost in these kinds of thoughts, Kyoya has to actually thunk him over the head with a tonfa to snap him out of it. 

Tetsuya doesn't really get a lecture about missing his lunch patrol, Kyoya just bites him to death for it. But, Tetsuya ponders just before Kyoya finishes him, his chairman is... Kind of being gentle about it. An hour later, as Tetsuya wakes up in the infirmary for the second time that day, there's only two new bruises to speak of!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for rewding~! 💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is one of my faves and it is so rare I have decided to do this myself.  
> This will just be snippets of a blossoming, possible relationship and if there's support in the comments, I might just go and actually think up a story of how these boys met and how they became who they are for each other!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and comments are life!


End file.
